My beloved girl
by nakoruru asame
Summary: No summary


Declamer Character : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasufemNaru

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : Lemon?

My Beloved Girl

Summary : " No summary ^.^ "

" Tidak " tolak Sasuke tegas. Dia tetap berdiri pada pendiriannya, tak peduli pada Tou-sannya yang terlihat murka atau pada Kaa-sannya yang tengah menangis sesenggukan. " Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan kalian "

" Jaga bicaramu Sasuke " raung Fugaku murka. Matanya menatap nyalang pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri angkuh di depannya. " Gadis itu adalah calon terbaik untukmu. Dia sempurna dan tak akan membuat malu keluarga kita. " lanjut Fugaku tak mau kalah pada keegoisan putranya.

" Aku tidak peduli. Bagiku tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini termasuk gadis itu "

" Sa... Sasuke, kami mohon untuk kali ini turuti permintaan kami " pinta Mikoto disela isak tangisnya. Dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada putra kesayangannya itu jika sampai Fugaku kehilangan kesabarannya.

Sasuke diam, ingin rasanya dia menghancurkan semua benda di ruangan itu. Kenapa mereka selalu egois dan menentukan semua untuknya, dia sudah dewasa dan tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya. Dan untuk saat ini dia masih belum ingin menjalin ikatan dengan seseorang. Tanpa sepatah kata Sasuke meninggalkan ruang kerja ayahnya, sengaja membanting pintu sekeras mungkin untuk menunjukkan betapa besar rasa kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin Naruto? " Karin tampak ragu menatap gadis di depannya. " Mereka itu preman di daerah sini dan yang pernah aku dengar mereka selalu menghajar siapapun, tidak peduli pria atau wanita " lanjutnya sambil melirik takut-takut pada beberapa pria yang tengah asik mengobrol tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

" Mereka harus membayar karena sudah merusak Kurama " ucap Naruto penuh dendam saat teringat pada motor kesayangannya yang saat ini tengah menginap di bengkel, belum lagi akan omelan Kaa-sannya yang panjang bagai kereta api yang harus membuatnya membuang waktu hingga dua jam sampai kakinya kesemutan.

Dengan langkah pasti Naruto berjalan menghampiri gerombolan pemuda di depannya, mereka langsung menatap saat gadis itu perlahan mendekat. Ternyata apa yang mereka dengar bukan cuma omong kosong belaka.

" Akhirnya kau datang juga. Bagaimana bingkisan dari kami, apa kau menyukainya? "

" Brengsek " umpat Naruto dan langsung menerjang kearah mereka. Baku hantam terjadi, Naruto yang seorang diri melawan tujuh pemuda yang memiliki tinggi tubuh diatasnya. Tapi jangan anggap remeh Naruto, meski dia wanita dia cukup disegani di lingkungannya.

Sementara Karin, gadis itu sudah panik luar biasa apalagi melihat sahabatnya dikeroyok beberapa orang pemuda. " Ba.. bagaimana ini " dia mondar- mandir bingung harus bagaimana. Ingin rasanya dia bergabung bersama Naruto, sayangnya dia cuma ahli berkelahi dengan alat- alat kosmetik, kalau kau ingin merubah tampilan secantik bintang Holliwod silahkan hubungi Karin. Dijamin dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kau akan mendapatkan hasil yang memusakan " Ouh shit kenapa aku harus promosi, aku bukan tukang salon " umpat Karin saking stresnya.

" Arrggg... " teriak salah seorang dari mereka dengan wajah nyosor ke aspal.

Karin bertambah panik saat melihat Naruto yang tampak kewalahan, bagaimanapun Naruto tetaplah seorang gadis sehebat apapun staminanya pasti tidak akan cukup jika harus bertarung melawan beberapa orang pria sendirian. Tiba- tiba bohlam buluk di kepalanya menyala, sesegera mungkin dia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menekan beberapa digit angka untuk menghubungi seseorang yang jauh di seberang sana.

' Hn ' sahutan singkat nan irit dari seberang sana

" Ha.. Halo Sasuke "

' Ada apa menghubungiku ' tanya Sasuke tak suka. Dia itu cowok yang anti banget sama cewek macam Karin

" Aku merindukanmu " ucap Karin cepat, keceplosan karena setiap kali bertemu Sasuke selalu mengatakan kata yang sama " Sori, aku salah kata. Naruto..."

' Kenapa lagi dengan si Dobe itu ' jawab Sasuke bertambah malas. Selain Karin Sasuke juga anti banget sama Naruto. Karena menurutnya gadis itu lebih merepotkan dibanding siapapun.

" Di... dia "

' Dia kenapa ' ucap Sasuke yang mulai jengah dengan perkataan Karin yang berbeli- belit.

" Dia berkelahi lagi Sasuke "

'...'

" Dia memukul beberapa berandalan "

'...'

" Kyaa... Naruto... " teriak Karin lantang " di... dia kena pukul, bi.. bibirnya berdarah dan ke.. kepalanya juga berdarah " ucap Karin terbata mengikuti salah seorang temannya.

' Shit ' umpat Sasuke dan sambungan terputus. Karin tersenyum lebar menatap poselnya, dia memang paling jago dalam hal kibul mengkibul.

.

.

.

.

PLAKK...

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK " maki Naruto, dia memutar kepalanya kearah pelaku yang telah menggeplak kepalanya tanpa rasa berperikepalaan.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka Dobe? " Sasuke menatap datar pada mayat- mayat yang berserakan di bawah kaki Naruto dengan tubuh penuh memar, juga pada seorang pemuda seusianya yang bernasib sial karena terus diinjak- injak oleh kaki Naruto.

" Ck itu bukan urusanmu, pergi sana anak mama " usir Naruto, dia kembali fokus menginjak- injak korban di bawahnya. Kali ini diiringi umpatan- umpatan yang sanggup membuat anak kecil menangis sambil ngacir ke pangkuan ibunya.

" Dasar cewek jejadian " cibir Sasuke, sukses menghentikan aksi anarkis Naruto. Namun kini kedua safirnya menatap nyalang pada Sasuke, sepertinya kakinya gatal ingin mencari korban baru.

" Apa kau bilang Teme "

" Kau cewek jejadian, kenapa tak kau botaki sekalian kepalamu itu " lanjut Sasuke, membuat kepala Naruto semakin berasap. Sementara korban Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

DUAGHH...

Tanpa aba- aba kaki Naruto sudah menendang rahang Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan meludahkan cairan berwarna merah.

" Sialan kau Dobe, kau memang produk gagal "

" Kau yang sialan Teme "

Kini gantian Sasuke dan Naruto yang baku hantam, Karin menyesal telah memanggil Sasuke jika akhirnya seperti ini. Harusnya dia biarkan saja Naruto menghajar tikus- tikus itu dari pada harus melihatnya melawan raja iblis Konoha High School.

" Sial, bilang saja kalau kau sedang kesal Teme. jangan melampiaskannya padaku " Kini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah duduk bersandarkan pada tiang listrik. Keduanya sudah babak belur dengan tampang semrawut, baju mereka lusuh dan penuh debu juga beberapa noda merah pada bagian tertentu." Sekarang aku harus bagaimana, Kaa- san pasti akan ngomel jika aku pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini " Naruto merutuki nasibnya yang semakin sial sejak kemarin, kali ini Kaa- sannya pasti tak hanya akan mengomel.

" Kau ke rumahku saja, suruh sahabatmu yang sok cantik itu untuk menghubungi ibumu dan bilang jika kau menginap di rumahnya "

Naruto hanya diam menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, tanpa sadar kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan diiringi tatapan heran pada wajah Sasuke.

" Apa? " tanya Sasuke sewot, ingin sekali dia menendang wajah idiot di depannya itu.

" Ku kira mulutmu itu hanya hiasan, ternyata bisa bicara panjang juga " ucap Naruto yang akhirnya membuatnya mendapatkan geplakan penuh dendam dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

" Hei Teme, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali. Apa keluargamu membangunnya di tanah bekas kuburan? " kepala Naruto celingukan melihat sekeliling tempatnya berada.

" Diam Dobe "

" Sasuke " suara bariton dari arah ruang keluarga membuat langkah Sasuke dan Naruto terhenti. Mereka membalikkan tubuh saat mendengar langkah seseorang yang semakin dekat. " Dari mana kau? "

" Itu bukan urusan Tou- san "

Wow... Naruto bersiul dalam hati melihat pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Pantas saja si Teme selalu berwajah datar dan bersikap angkuh, ternyata sudah keturunan to?

" Siapa dia " tanya Fugaku, matanya melihat Naruto dari ujung sepatu yang penuh lumpur sanpai ujung rambut yang acak- acakan karena bertarung dengan Sasuke tadi. " Seperti inikah pilihanmu, benar- benar rendahan " hina Fugaku tak menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

" Itu urusanku, dia kekasihku dan hanya dia yang akan kunikahi "

Naruto hendak protes pada pria paruh baya yang sudah salah paham dengan keberadaannya di rumah itu namun Sasuke lebih dulu menariknya menuju lantai atas dan membawanya masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan yang Naruto yakini jika itu kamar milik Sasuke.

" Yak apa yang kau lakukan Teme " protes Naruto " apa maksudmu bilang pada Tou-sanmu jika aku ini kekasihmu "

Sasuke tak memperdulikan omelan Naruto, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sekarang dampak berkelahi dengan Naruto mulai terasa. Dia heran darimana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu, ah mungkin benar perkiraannya jika Naruto itu cewek jejadian lagian mana ada cewek yang memiliki tenaga layaknya pesumo.

" Hei Teme, kau tak mendengar omonganku? "

" Hn " jawab Sasuke dengan mata terpejam

" Ais " Naruto mendecih sebal " kenapa di sini panas sekali, apa keluargamu tak mampu membeli AC " Naruto melepas kausnya begitu saja, disusul bot dan celana pendeknya. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang langsing hanya terbalut bra dan celana dalam.

" Apa kau tak bisa melepasnya di dalam kamar mandi, tubuhmu yang kerempeng itu membuatku sakit mata " ucap Sasuke tiba- tiba, membuat Naruto yang tadi berdiri membelakanginya langsung berputar 1800 sambil berkacak pinggang.

"..."

Sasuke yang hendak mengkritik tiba- tiba bungkam begitu matanya menangkap pemandangan di hadapannya. Dua buah gunung kembar yang rumayan besar nampak menyembul dari bra berenda berwarna hitam milik Naruto, dibawahnya terlihat perut kecoklatan yang terlihat mulus dan sebuah pusar yang tampak menggoda dengan tato berbentuk pusaran menghiasinya. Dan dibawahnya lagi, tangan Sasuke tiba- tiba terasa gatal ingin menyentuhnya.

" Suka dengan yang kau lihat Teme? " ucap Naruto dan langsung menerjang kearah Sasuke, menduduki perut pemuda itu dan menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya dengan brutal.

" Akkhhh... sakit Dobe lepaskan " teriak Sasuke, belum hilang pening di kepalanya akibat tangan brutal Naruto kini nasib kepalanya sudah nista kembali akibat ulah tangan yang sama.

" Dasar Teme mesum " masih dengan brutal Naruto terus menjambaki rambut Sasuke. " beraninya kau mengatai tubuhku yang seksi ini kerempang "

BRUUKKK...

Dengan sekali dorongan kini posisi mereka berganti, kini ganti Sasuke yang menduduki perut Naruto masih dengan rambutnya yang menjadi kebrutalan tangan Naruto.

" Teme menyingkir dari atasku "

" Kau yang mencari masalah lebih dulu Dobe " dengan sikap tangan Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Naruto dan menguncinya di atas kepala dengan satu tangan. Setelahnya Sasuke menyeringai mendapati wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan beberapa helai rambutnya menempel pada wajah karena keringat. Sasuke tak pernah menyangka jika gadis seliar Naruto bisa seseksi ini jika berada di atas ranjang

" Apa yang kau lihat Teme mesum? "

" Hn, bagaimana kalau ini sekalian dilepas saja? " salah satu tangan Sasuke yang menganggur bermain- main di bra Naruto.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, dia menyesal sudah berani melepas pakaiannya di depan Sasuke. Dia kira pemuda itu maho karena tak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan gadis yang selalu mengejar- ngejarnya. " Te... Teme jangan macam- macam " ini kali pertamanya Naruto merasa panik dan takut berhadapan dengan Sasuke, biasanya dengan gagah berani dia akan menantang si pantat ayam untuk berkelahi.

" Kenapa Dobe, kau terlihat takut? "

Sret...

Dalam satu tarikan bra Naruto sudah terlepas dari tempatnya dan terongok begitu saja di atas lantai akibat lemparan Sassuke.

" KYYAAA... TEME... "

Mata Sasuke terlihat berbinar- binar melihat dua gundukan di depannya, wajahnya yang selalu tampak datar terlihat merona juga jakunnya yang terlihat naik turun saat menelan salivanya yang hampir menetes.

Tubuh Naruto terus berontak di bawah kungkungan tubuh Sasuke. Alarem di otaknya yang dobe sudah menjerit- jerit sejak tadi memberikan sinyal bahaya pada siempunya. Apalagi melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak mupeng.

" Wow Dobe, tak kusangka milikmu besar juga " ucap Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto berontak semakin kuat.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya mulut Sasuke mengumpat. Sesekali dia meringis karena bibirnya yang terasa perih akibat pergulatannya dengan Naruto semalam, apalagi gadis itu benar- benar beringas menyerangnya. Lihat saja pada lehernya yang tampak merah akibat cakaran belum lagi lebam- lebam di tempat lain, Sasuke merasa dikutuk kerena sudah mengenal Naruto.

" Teme kau lama sekali. Kau itu cowok tapi berdandan saja hampir satu jam, kenapa kau tak sekalian memakai rok dan mengkucir pantat ayammu itu " omel Naruto yang sedang bersila di atas ranjang Sasuke dengan seragam lengkap.

" Kau pikir gara- gara siapa aku seperti ini " jawab Sasuke sewot sambil mengoleskan krim pada luka di bibirnya.

" Kau sendiri yang membuat masalah. Kalau tangan sialmu itu tidak kegatelan, aku juga tidak mungkin melakukannya "

Sasuke kembali berdecih kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Dia menyambar jas sekolah kemudian melenggang keluar diikuti Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya. Di bawah mereka sudah dinanti Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi, Sasuke duduk di depan Kaa-sannya diikuti Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

Melihat menu sarapan keluarga Uchiha membuat selera makan Naruto langsung menghilang. Bagaiman bisa dirinya diberi makan selembar roti, dia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan dan butuh banyak tenaga untuk berkelahi nanti siang.

" Kenapa kau hanya memandanginya, apa makanan di sini tak sesuai dengan seleramu " tanya Mikoto, meski dia tidak begitu suka dengan Naruto dia akan coba menghormati pilihan putra bungsunya.

" Maaf bibi " jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecut " Sebenarnya aku terbiasa makan nasi, apalagi aku membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk- "

Belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. " Perutnya menolak makan roti, jadi dia tidak bisa memakannya " bohong Sasuke, buru- buru dia menarik tubuh Naruto berdiri " Kami berangkat "

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang tak percaya pada tumpukan mangkok di depan Naruto, dia heran kemana larinya makan berlemak itu setelah masuk kedalam mulut Naruto. Apa jangan- jangan punggung Naruto bolong seperti salah satu hantu yang sempat tenar di Indonesia, harusnya semalam dia memastikannya sekalian.

" Hei Dobe, kau itu perempuan. Laki- laki akan jijik melihat caramu makan "

" Mppp... nyamm... nyamm... kalau kau jijik pergi saja, lagian aku tak memintamu untuk tetap disini " jawab Naruto santai, kembali memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

" Naru- chan " seru Karin yang datang entah dari mana. Tiba- tiba gadis itu sudah muncul di depan Sasuke dan Naruto dan langsung nemplok pada Sasuke " Pagi Sasuke- kun " ucapnya sambil mengerling genit pada Sasuke " kau tetap tampan seperti biasanya "

" Hn " jawab Sasuke malas sambil melepaskan pelukan maut Karin pada lengannya.

" Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini, apa karena kita berjodoh. " lanjut Karin " pasti karena kita berjodoh, senang sekali rasanya " Karin heboh sendiri.

" Ah kenyang... " Naruto menepuk- nepuk perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit " Teme kau yang bayar "

" Ogah, kau yang makan kenapa aku yang bayar "

" Kau pelit sekali atau jangan- jangan kelar orang kaya yang kau sandang itu hanya- "

Plakk...

" Au... " ringis Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya " kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku Teme, kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana "

" Kau memang sudah bodoh sejak awal, sekarang cepat berdiri bel sekolah sudah hampir berbunyi "

" Tidak mau " tolak Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya melengos ke samping menghindari bertatap muka dengan Sasuke.

" Kau ini memang selalu merepotkan " gumam Sasuke namun masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Naruto. Dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja " puas, sekarang kita pergi "

Naruto nyengir lebar di hadapan Sasuke, inilah hal pertama yang membuatnya betah dengan si muka tembok cap pantat ayam kebanggaan sekolahnya. Dia bisa minta untuk selalu ditraktir.

.

.

.

.

Bosan... Naruto menguap entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, mendengarkan suara guru yang tengah bercuap- cuap di depan sana seolah mendengar dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya dan benar saja di detik berikutnya dia sudah terlelap beralaskan buku pelajaran.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke yang duduk di bangku paling depan tengah memperhatikan materi yang sedang dijelaskan. Dia adalah murid paling teladan di KHS sekaligus ketua osis jadi dia tidak mau reputasinya buruk hanya karena tidak memperhatikan penjelasan guru yang bahkan sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala.

" Hei Sasuke " panggil teman satu bangkunya. Cowok tampan berambut gondrong bak iklan shampo.

" Hn "

" Kenapa dengan lehermu, apa semalam kau coba mengawini kucing betina? " Neji terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapannya, kedua matanya yang sebelumnya melihat leher Sasuke yang penuh cakaran beralih pada Naruto yang tengah molor.

" Diam Hyuuga "

" Wow tak ku sangka jika kau benar- benar melakukannya "

" Aku tidak melakukan apa- apa dengannya "

" Lalu kenapa wajahmu sampai babak belur begitu, kalian berkelahi lagi "

" Hn "

" Apa kau tak kasihan padanya, dia itu wanita. Harusnya sebagai laki- laki kau melindunginya, bukan malah menghajarnya "

Hello apa si mata tak berpupil di depannya ini tak bisa melihat, disini dialah korbannya. Harusnya kalau dia ingin berkotbah lakukan di depan si Dobe itu " Itu kalau dia wanita normal "

" Grookk... "

" Kau dengar, jika dia wanita harusnya dia malu mendengkur sekeras itu di depan banyak orang "

Suasana kelas langsung hening setelah terdengar dengkuran dari arah belakang, bahkan guru yang saat itu menerangkan langsung terdiam. Pria botak yang hampir berusia 50 tahun itu menggeram kesal karena dia paling tidak suka jika ada muridnya yang tertidur saat jam pelajarannya tengah berlangsung. Dan dengan semangat penuh dendam dia melempar penghapus hingga telak mengenai kepala Naruto.

" AKhhh Shit, siapa yang berani memukul kepalaku " umpat Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. Matanya mengitari seluruh kelas dan berhenti pada sosok pria tua di depan kelas yang tengah memandang tajam padanya " he he he, gomen sensei " ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar

" Uzumaki Naruto, kau- "

TRINGGGGG...

" yey... waktunya pulang " sorak Naruto keras melupakan guru garang yang memandang penuh dendam padanya. " Bye- bye Sensei... " Dengan semangat Naruto membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Dia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang di luar sana, namun saat hendak melangkah keluar kelas seseorang mencekal lengannya dari belakang. " Apa yang kau lakukan Teme? "

" Kau akan kemana? "

" Itu bukan urusanmu, cepat lepaskan "

" Tidak, kau harus ikut denganku sekarang "

.

.

.

.

" Ya.. apa maksudmu membawaku kemari " ucap Naruto setengah membentak, pasalnya dia tidak terima kelakuan Sasuke yang menyeretnya dan membawanya kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Padahal dia sudah ada janji dengan siswa dari sekolah lain untuk adu panco.

" Diam dan turuti saja perintahku "

" Hello~ apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, memang kau siapa dan kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu " ucap Naruto dengan nada bosan. " Sekarang aku mau pulang "

" Tidak sampai urusan kita selesai "

" Memang ada urusan apa kita " jawab Naruto heran, perasaan dia tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan cowok macam Sasuke lagian Naruto masih waras untuk tidak membuat masalah dengan orang mengerikan macam Sasuke meski mereka sering berkelahi.

" Kau akan tetap di sini sampai keputusan Tou- san berubah "

" Tidak mau " tolak Naruto secepat kilat. " Ayahmu mengerikan, aku tidak suka "

" Itu masalahmu Dobe "

" Kaa- san pasti mencariku "

" Aku sudah meminta izin pada beliau "

" WHAT... " teriak Naruto saking tidak percayanya. " Kau gila Teme "

" Hn " hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebelum dia menyeret masuk Naruto ke dalam rumahnya, penjara baru untuk Uzumaki Naruto yang liar.

.

.

Tbc

Hai minna- san, q datang lagi sama fic baru. moga ficku kali ini juga mendapat respon yang baik dari kalian. buat yang udah ngasih review n saran makasih banget, Ruru seneng bisa belajar dari senpai- senpai sekalian. Mohon dukungannya n jangan lupa tinggalin review setelah membaca, arigatou... ^.^ Ruru cinta kalian...

See you next chap... 


End file.
